The Hyena And The Mighty II
by CanzetYote
Summary: Windsor Gorilla X Rufus Hyena. Rufus returns to school, revealing he is on medication for manic-depressive disorder. Once a new school law passes that jeopardizes Rufus' medication, he falls back to his old hysterical laughing and crying ways. Can Adam deal with Rufus' releapse or will he hurt the hyena again?
1. The Medicated Laugher

NOTE: _Hello, as you can tell this is my first My Gym Partner's A Monkey fanfic. Most MGPAM slash fics are about JakeXAdam but after seeing the episode The Hyena And The Mighty, I thought of the idea to write a Windfus fic (Windsor Gorilla X Rufus Hyena) upon seeing the scene where Windsor called Rufus his sweet and hugged him while he was crying. I don't own MGPAM or any of its characters. An OC will be appearing in this fic by the name of Sing Fei Panda in one of the latter chapters. All I will tell you for now is that she's one evil bitch. Lots of stuff is revealed in this fic, like Rufus being diagnosed with manic-depressive disorder and taking medication for it. Enjoy!_

It was a warm spring day and love was in the air. Windsor Gorilla was sitting on a bench outside Charles Darwin Middle School, waiting for his sweet to arrive. He closed his eyes and relaxed when he heard a loud, cackling laughter beside him. It was an annoying laugh but to Windsor, it was music to his ears, his sweet sat beside him in the form of a small male hyena wearing an orange shirt, jean shorts and red sneakers.

"Hello Rufus, did you remember your sack lunch?" Windsor asked, smiling.

Rufus cackled a bit and wiped a tear of laughter from his eye, "Of course I did. Anything for you, my love." he said in his cute, angelic English accent.

The gorilla and hyena sat down and had a picnic. Windsor pulled out a banana and took a bite out of it, "So, how's life treating you these days? Has Adam ever apologized for the way he treated you?"

Rufus smiled a bit, "Oh, I'm fine. He never said he was sorry but it's all water under the bridge."

Windsor smiled, "It's good you've come to terms of forgiveness, Rufus. You have a very kind heart." Rufus blushed a little at Windsor's comment as the gorilla continued, "I noticed you don't laugh as much as you used to. You used to laugh so much you could barely speak and now you're talking in full sentences."

Rufus took out his ham sandwich and took a bite out of it, "Oh, well my parents noticed I was laughing too much, even for a hyena so they took me to a psychiatrist who diagnosed me with severe manic-depressive disorder and put me on medication for it. Now I don't laugh or cry as much." the hyena said through a mouthfull of food.

Windsor blinked, "Hmmm. Well, they say sometimes having a supposed disability can lead to certain talents. I hear you get good scores in math class. You're a smart kid but you sometimes have behavior problems, Rufus. It's okay, nobody's perfect."

Rufus gave a cute but sad smile, "Yeah, I also used to be a star student in Miss Chameleon's drama class until I started taking the meds, then my grades in drama slipped a little. Miss Chameleon said I lost my dramatic flair considering I could laugh or cry hysterically on cue." he could help but chuckle a little, retaining some traits of his old, unmedicated self. He sighed as he looked down, "Sometimes I offend people without meaning to. I think that's why Adam was so mad with me. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so awkward with social skills."

"It's okay. You're beautiful just the way you are, like a snowflake." Windsor said gently as he put his arm around the little hyena.

Rufus burst out laughing his annoying laugh but Windsor didn't mind, he just smiled at his cackling boyfriend. The gorilla reached into his lunchbox and pulled out some leftover spaghetti. It was cold, but he didn't mind. Setting it on a paper plate, Windsor smiled, "So, would you like to kiss like they do in Lady And The Tramp?"

Rufus blushed a little as he stopped cackling, "Yeah, just let me take my meds first." the hyena said, popping a couple pills into his mouth and downing them with his water bottle.

Windsor chuckled a bit as he gazed deeply into Rufus' eyes. The hyena had such soft, gentle eyes that the gorilla could easily get lost in them. The two began munching on the spaghetti and it wasn't long before they slurped a noodle. The next thing they knew, their lips were touching. Windsor and Rufus gently caresses each other, Windsor was kissing Rufus on his snout and Rufus affectionately nuzzled and licked at Windsor's face.

The romance session was cut short when they heard a voice, "And what are YOU TWO doing having a picnic out in the yard when you should be eating in the Cafeteria?" The gorilla and hyena turned over and saw Principal Pixiefrog. The frog's eyes widened in shock as Windsor froze while kissing the tip of Rufus' nose, "Well, this is very awkward..."

Windsor and Rufus pulled away from each other and Rufus tried to explain, "We just wanted to have a little alone time together. You know, being buddies and all?"

Pixiefrog rolled his eyes, "Okay okay, I get it. The two of you are gay for each other. Long as it doesn't result in me getting a lawsuit, I'm fine with it. But still, get a room you two."

The gorilla and hyena breathed a sigh of relief as they packed up their lunches and follow Pixiefrog to the cafeteria listening to him rant, "Spring, one of my least favorite seasons. Love is always in the air and some kids are always cutting class to make out in the bathrooms and stuff. They get their love-mess all over the toilets and its a lawsuit waiting to having. I like keeping my money in my wallet, thank you very much. I use it to buy things, sometimes shiny expensive things that you kids are too young to understand about."

Rufus raised his paw and opened his mouth to speak but Pixiefrog's ranting silenced him, "And I bet you're thinking that you're becoming teenagers, you have a right to understand but nope, wait about ten more years and you'll find out."

Rufus blinked a few times and kept his mouth shut while he and Windsor followed the principal into the cafeteria. Thankfully, all the students were too busy talking with each other to notice the gorilla and hyena enter but they both sat down at the table alongside Adam, Jake, Ingrid, Lupe, Slips and Henry.

"You guys, lunch is almost over. Where were you?" Adam asked.

"We were just-" Rufus started but Adam interrupted him, "Zip it, Rufus. I don't want to hear it. If it has to do with your lame jokes, I just don't want to listen."

Rufus sighed and hung his head, a warm tear escaped his eye and rolled down his snout to the tip of his nose. Windsor noticed the tear on the end of Rufus' nose and gently wiped it away with his thumb causing Rufus to blush. Had the hyena been off his meds, he would've most likely flooded the school in a sea of tears.

Slips sighed a bit, "You know, man. Maybe you should cut Rufus a break. I mean, what if he's like disabled or something?"

"Slips has a point there, Adam." Jake agreed.

"Disabled? What a joke, I've seen special ed kids who function better than you guys!" Adam laughed.

"Hey, you take that back!" Lupe growled angrily.

"Now, now. Let's all just chill out before things get out of hand..." Slips said in his laid-back voice. Rufus, Windsor and Ingrid nodded in agreement with the python. Adam simply scoffed.

Jake looked down and sighed a bit, "Is it just me or is our little circle of friends breaking apart?"

Henry spoke up, "I reckon we've been acting the way wees always bin actin."

Windsor rubbed his chin a bit, "Come to think of it, Adam has been pretty irritable lately. But he's still adjusting to the norms of animal society so can we really blame him?"

"No, we can't." Rufus replied, "I believe in second chances, though. I know he hurt me before in the past but I'm willing to forgive him."

Windsor smiled at Adam, "You hear that, Adam? Rufus here says he forgives you. Don't you owe him something?"

Adam stared at Rufus like an idiot as the hyena put on a goofy smile with his tongue sticking out, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry I made you cry, Rufus."

Windsor raised his eyebrow, "And?"

Adam gave an annoyed sigh, "I'll never do it again."

Rufus pulled Adam into a tight hug as he wagged his tail, "Hooray, we're friends again!" The hyena then released his grip and Adam had to catch his breath from the force of the hyena's bear-hug.

Ingrid smiled a bit, "Aww, look. The two of you made up."

Jake looked over to Adam, "So Adam, what song will you be singing at the eighties dance?"

Adam went blank, "The dance?"

Jake gasped at the human boy, "Don't tell me you forgot about it!"

Lupe grinned, "Oooh, I know I'm gonna sing some Madonna at the dance."

Adam looked over to Lupe, "La Isla Bonita?"

The toucan glared at the human boy and snarled a bit, "NO! Seriously, Adam, why do you have to be so racist!?"

Adam backed down from the angry toucan and the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. The gang all got up and threw their trays in the trash can and Rufus smiled at Windsor, "The party is in a week. So, are you going to sing at the karaoke dance? I've decided what song I'm going to sing. I'm sure my medication will allow me to sing clearly without breaking into laughter in the middle of the song."

Windsor sighed, "I don't know. I've never really been into the whole karaoke type of social activity."

Rufus pouted a bit and looked at Windsor with big sad hyena eyes, "Pretty please? Sing for me?"

Windsor couldn't resist Rufus' adorable face and smiled, ruffling the hyena's head hair, "Oh all right. You know I can't resist you when you're being that cute." And so, the gorilla and hyena walked out of the cafeteria together.

Meanwhile, Principal Pixiefrog and Nurse Gazelle were having a meeting in Pixiefrog's office. The frog looked over the nurse sternly, "Now, I've been thinking a while about school policy for student medication. I'm not sure if I can trust kids to bring medication themselves. Today, I saw Rufus Hyena popping a pill in his mouth and downing it with water. I've contacted his parents and they told me its perfectly fine and that he takes medication. However, I don't want to be at risk for a school lawsuit so I'm making a new rule. From now on, you will be handling student medications. Is that clear, Nurse Gazelle?"

"Crystal." the nurse replied with a salute to the frog.

Principal Pixiefrog smiled, "Good. The new rule will go into effect in two days. I'll make sure to pass it on."


	2. Discovering Secret Love

_Here's the second chapter of my WindsorXRufus fanfic. Enjoy! Note: A go-guh is what I used to call my pacifier when I was a baby for those who don't get it._

The next morning, it was tuesday. Adam Lyon had arrived early to school and was in the library before class started. He was reading a book on 80's music, trying to decide what song to sing at the upcoming dance next week. Adam didn't know much besides Madonna, Michael Jackson and Bon Jovi so he was reading up on the topic. It wasn't long before Rufus Hyena got up and sat next to him. Adam barely noticed the laugher until he was tapped on the shoulder, "Not now, Jake. I'm reading up on what song I should sing for the school karaoke dance."

"May I recommend Human by The Human League?" Rufus asked.

Adam's eyes flew open and he looked over to the hyena, "Oh, hi Rufus. Uhhhh...why aren't you laughing like a maniac?"

Rufus' ears wilted a little, "Well, I've been taking medication to help control my emotions."

"Oh..." Adam replied blankly, "Look Rufus, sorry about threatening you when you were crying, that was terrible of me. If it makes you feel any better, my mom grounded me for it."

Rufus sighed a bit, "Don't worry about it Adam, it's all in the past. It's just that my feelings are very sensitive and I get hurt easily. I take things to heart a lot."

Adam frowned, "I'll keep that in mind. By the way, what's Human League?"

"They're a pretty good band, Adam. I have a bunch of their songs on my iPawd." Rufus replied, grinning.

"Hmmm, I think I'll check them out." Adam replied, flipping through the music book until he came upon the lyric sheet for the song.

_I'm only human of flesh and blood, I'm made._

_Human, born to make mistakes._

Adam's eyes widened and he grinned, "Wow, I never thought I'd say this but Rufus, you're a genius!"

Rufus chuckled a bit, "Thanks. Happy to help, Adam."

And so, Rufus left the library for classes and Adam waved him goodbye. Adam was very surprised that was actually Rufus he was talking to. The weird kid who always laughed like a maniac had an intelligent conversation with him. Adam eventually checked out the library book and headed to class as well. Upon entering class, Adam groaned a little upon seeing Jake and Rufus seated next to each other. He knew for sure Jake would do something stupid to egg Rufus on and ever since Jake heard Rufus was on a new medication, he tried testing the waters a little to see how the hyena would react to his antics.

"Hey Rufus, look at me I'm Principal Pixiefrog." Jake put on a pair of gag glasses and began impersonating the principal "Look at me, I'm Principal Pixiefrog. Oh no, I'm gonna get sued. Mommy hold me, I need my go-guh!"

Rufus snickered a little and put his paw over his mouth, "Hey, that's a pretty good impression on him."

Cyrus Hornbill ignored the two jokers as he continued writing on the blackboard, "All right, back to Stalking 101. I'll need to volunteers to show us how it is done. Ingrid and Rufus, you two come up."

The giraffe and hyena walked to the front of the class and Ingrid let out a sigh of relief. She knew Rufus was easily the least scary carnivore at CDMS. In fact, the cute little hyena was downright harmless except for the fact he could possibly flood the school with his tears.

Rufus smiled at Ingrid, "I won't try to scare you too badly, okay?"

Ingrid nodded, "All right."

Ingrid turned her back and Rufus crept up behind her. He gently poked Ingrid's back with his claw and smiled with the most adorable smile and the softest puppydog eyes imaginable, "Hi."

The classroom went silent for a few minutes before Windsor spoke up, "Cutest. Stalking. Ever."

Ingrid hung her head sadly, "Sometimes I wish I was a carnivore so I could stalk Adam."

Rufus chuckled a little at this and Adam simply rolled his eyes. Bull Sharkowski shook his fist, "Why does Rufus get to be the stalker? He's one of the biggest wusses in CDMS! I'll give Ingrid something to be scared of!"

Adam rolled his eyes at the shark bully, "Because, hyenas and giraffes live in the same environment. Chances are very slim you'd see a shark stalking a giraffe." Bull glared at Adam and growled a bit so the human shrank down in fear a little. Just then, the bell rang signaling the end of class and all the students filed out of the classroom and into the hallway.

Adam was walking with Jake and having a conversation with him, "You know, Jake. I don't know about you but I like the new Rufus. He doesn't laugh as much as he used to and I can actually have a conversation with him."

Jake looked rather depressed, "To be honest, Adam I don't like the new Rufus much. I miss it when I'd crack and joke and he would laugh his head off. Now all he does is chuckle a little. I'm telling you Adam, that medication is evil. It's scrambling Rufus' brain and his soul."

Adam chuckled a bit, "You're just being paranoid, Jake. I'm sure you'll get used to the new medicated Rufus in time."

Just then, Rufus walked up to them and smiled, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing, we were just talking about you med-" Jake began but Adam cut him off, "-itation classes this afternoon because you know how yoga is good for the mind and spirit."

Rufus blinked a little, confused, "I never take any yoga classes. To be honest, I'm not very coordinated."

"Oh..." Adam replied dumbley, "Well, in that case maybe you could try it sometime."

Rufus shook his head, "No thanks, it's not really my kind of thing. Anyways, see you later guys, I have a friend I need to talk to."

Jake looked confused, "But I thought I was your best friend, Rufus."

Rufus sighed, "It's a very special friend I'm close to. It's one I love so very much."

"Like a girlfriend?" Jake asked.

"Exactly." Rufus replied with a smile.

Jake started to get all giddy, "You hear that, Adam? Rufus has a girlfriend! Let's find out who the lucky gal is!"

Adam let out a sigh, "It's none of our business, Jake."

Jake whined a little, "Come on Adam, aren't you just a teensy bit curious?"

Adam gave Jake an annoyed look, "Fine, we'll follow him and see."

And so, Adam and Jake quietly followed Rufus, trying their best not to attract his attention. Eventually, they watched as Rufus approached Windsor Gorilla. Windsor pulled out an apple flavored ring pop and bent down on one knee before Rufus, "Rufus, my sweet hyena. Will you marry me?"

Rufus looked down at the kneeling gorilla and tears of joy filled the hyena's eyes. Rufus rubbed the tears from his eyes and chuckled, "Of course I will, you silly gorilla you!"

Rufus put the ring pop on his finger and licked it, "Oh, apple. It's my favorite. You remembered!". The hyena pulled the gorilla into a hug, not a very strong one considering Windsor was much larger than Rufus.

Adam and Jake stared with confused faces before Jake broke the silence, "That's so gross, I didn't know Rufus likes boys!"

Adam looked annoyed, "You're one to talk, Jake. You hit on me ALL the time."

"That's because you're my best friend!" Jake replied.

Adam glared at Jake, "There's a huge difference between best friends and lovers, you know."

"Whatever, affection is affection." Jake replied, crossing his arms.

"I don't even know how to answer that." Adam said but then tried to change the subject, "You know, the first time I saw Rufus cry, I remember seeing him go out into the hallway, right?" Jake nodded as Adam continued, "And then Windsor hugged him and called him his sweet. That must mean the two were in a secret relationship and just for a second, Windsor let it slip by accident."

Jake rubbed his chin a bit, "You have a point there, Adam."

Meanwhile, Ingrid and Lupe were chatting in the hallway when suddenly, the giraffe slammed her locker and went pale.

"What's wrong, Ingrid? You look like you're seen a ghost!" Lupe said.

Ingrid fought back the stinging tears as she looked at Lupe, "You ever heard of a sixth sense? I just have this feeling something really bad is going to happen this week. Something awful. I can just feel it."

Lupe shrugged a bit, "Maybe its just your imagination, try not to think about it too much."

Ingrid sighed a little, "I don't know. My father always told me to trust my gut feeling. I'm starting to feel kind of sick, Lupe. I think I need to lie down."

"You want me to take you to the nurses office?" The toucan asked.

Ingrid sighed, "No thanks, I just want to go home. Besides, Nurse Gazelle isn't much help anyway." Lupe nodded in agreement and Ingrid called her parents on her new cellphone.


End file.
